vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tails (Sonic Boom)
|-|Base= |-|King of the Bee Bots= Summary Miles Prower, commonly referred to by his nickname Tails, is one of the main characters in the Sonic Boom series. He is a two-tailed anthropomorphic fox and Sonic the Hedgehog's best friend and sidekick. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Sonic, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Miles Prower, nicknamed Tails Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 8 Classification: Anthropormorphic Two-Tailed Fox Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Technology Manipulation, Genius Intelligence, Skilled mechanic and pilot, Skilled Marksman, 4th Wall Awareness, Flight, Energy Projection (Using Blaster and Enerbeam), Explosion Manipulation (Using Bomb and Cluster Bomb), Homing Attack, Aura (Using Dash), Shock Wave Generation, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Mode), Ice Manipulation (Via Ice Mode) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight (Via bee wings), Energy Projection (Via stringer-mounted twin-tail lasers), Telepathy (Can communicate with the hive members telepathically) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Sonic and Knuckles. Fought with D-Fekt and could damage Lyric with his blows) | Town level (Fought against his team after ditching them to free the Bee Bots they caught) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up pace with Sonic and is the second swiftest member of his team), higher attack speed with his blaster (Beams fired by his blaster are emitted nigh-instantaneously in contrast with his own speed) | Massively Hypersonic (At least as faster as his base form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman (Can lift several people with no effort) Striking Strength: Town Class | Town Class Durability: Town level | Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Gadgets and machinery, his blaster, his wrist communicator which enables Fire/Ice Mode and generates the Enerbeam Intelligence: Genius (Regarded as Hedgehog Village's top scientist, Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor. Said to match Dr. Eggman in intellect, he is capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time, and has found solutions to problems even Eggman has failed to solve. He is also an expert at multitasking, having invented a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balanced his checkbook, and come up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks. His ingenuity and strategic mind is as well demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon) Weaknesses: Should his twin-tails be constricted, his ability to fly is significantly hindered. | His mind will succumb to the Bee Bot hive mind if left in this form for too long, gradually losing his humanity and personality. Feels pain whenever a Bee Bot gets destroyed; if too many are destroyed, he will pass out Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Homing Attack:' While in the air, Tails slams into the opponent with perfect aim. *'Blaster:' Tails is equipped with a grey, rifle-like weapon. Tails' Blaster is capable of firing either thin and green or wide and yellow lasers with pin-point accuracy, capable of obliterating basic Badniks. It can also channel Tails' Fire or Ice energies, allowing its shots to freeze or burn its targets. *'Cluster Bomb:' Tails grabs a round handheld bomb and throws it at enemies from midair. Once the bomb impacts the target, it both deals damage and splits into four smaller red bombs that shatter around the nearby vicinity, ensuring additional damage to the surroundings. *'Bomb:' Tails grabs a round handheld bomb and throws it. If it hits an enemy, the bomb will stick onto the enemy and start beeping, before exploding shortly after. Unlike Sticks' boomerang, this weapon is thrown at the enemy and not ahead or above, but it still deals the same amount of damage. *'Enerbeam:' Tails can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool,the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Tails swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. *'Fire Mode:' Tails can cloak himself in a super-heated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. *'Ice Mode:' Tails can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly large blocks of water into ice. Key: Base | King of the Bee Bots Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Cartoon Network Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Adventurers Category:Geniuses Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Foxes Category:Mammals Category:Kids Category:Cyborgs Category:Kings Category:Gun Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Scientists Category:Fusions Category:Tier 7